youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
OlieandFriends 18
List of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games/Apps Used: * Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2004) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) * Barnyard (2006) * Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) * Planet Sheen (2010-2013) * The Fairly OddParents (2001-present) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Frozen (2013) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) * The "Toy Story" trilogy (1995, 1999, 2010) * The "Shrek" films (2001, 2004, 2007, 2010) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) and Monsters University (2013) * Despicable Me 1 (2010) and 2 (2013) * VeggieTales (1993-present) * VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 (2009) and 2 (2013) * Hop (2011) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) * Fraggle Rock (1983-1987) * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) * Cars 1 (2006) and 2 (2011) * Camp Lazlo (2005-8) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) * Wallace and Gromit (1989-present) * Brave (2012) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-10) * Tangled (2010) * The "Alvin and the Chipmunks" films (2007, 2009, 2011) * A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) * Muppets (1954-present) * Hotel Transylvania 1 (2012) and 2 (2015) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Rango (2011) * Yin Yang Yo (2006-2009) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Vivia Piñata (2006-2009) * Rio (2011) and Rio 2 (2014) * Looney Tunes (1931-Present) * Space Jam (1996) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Lion King (1994) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Peter Pan (1953) * Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland (2002) * Robin Hood (1973) * The "Madagascar" Films (2005, 2008, 2012) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2015) * How To Train Your Dragon films (2010 and 2014) * The Jungle Book films (1967 and 2003) * Ed Edd N Eddy (1999-2009) * The Emphorer's New Groove (2000) * The Hunchback Of Notre Dame movies (1996 and 2002) * Winnie The Pooh movies (1977, 2000, 2003, 2005, and 2011) * Open Season Movies (2006) * Minions (2015) * Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008), 2 (2011) and 3 (2016) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Antz (1998) * Thomas & Friends (1984-present) * Peanuts (1965-present) * Sesame Street (1969-present) * Gravity Falls (2012-2016) * The Boxtrolls (2014) * Postman Pat (1981-2013)-present * Postman Pat: The Movie * Mickey Mouse (2006 and Movie)-persent * Inside Out (2015) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Zootopia (2016) * Cyberchase (2002-2015) * Barney and Friends (1992-2009) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Simpsons (1989-present) * Rugrats (1991-2004) * Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2006) * Dinosaur (2000) * Ice Age Franchise (2002, 2006, 2009, 2012, 2016) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Finding Dory (2016) * The Buzz on Maggie (2005-present) * Happy Feet 1 (2006) and 2 (2011) * Alpha and Omega (2010-present) * Adventure Time (2010-present) * Regular Show (2010-2017) * Regular Show: The Movie (2015) * Planes (2013) * Planes: Fire and Rescue (2014) * Sanjay and Craig (2013-present) * PAW Patrol (2013-present) * Uncle Grandpa (2013-present) * Steven Universe (2013-present) * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * Breadwinners (2014-2016) * Clarence (2014-present) * Home (2015) * Storks (2016) * We Bare Bears (2015-present) * Harvey Beaks (2015-present) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-present) * The Loud House (2016) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (2017-present) * Free Birds (2013) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-present) * Wander Over Yonder (2013-present) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) * Snoopy Come Home (1972) * Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) * Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!) (1980) * Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Grojband (2013-14) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012-present) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island (2012) * Pound Puppies (2010-13) * The Flintstones (1960-1966) * The Jetsons (1962-1987) * The Ant Bully (2006) * The Book of Life (2014) * PB&J Otter (1998-2000) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) * Dragon Tales (1999-2005) * Out of the Box (1998-2004) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) * Danny Phantom (2004-2007) * Recess (1997-2001) * Recess: School's Out (2001) * CatDog (1998-2005) * Hey Arnold! (1996-2004) * Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) * Kim Possible (2002-2007) * Everyone's Hero (2006) * Valiant (2005) * Hoodwinked 1 (2005) and 2 (2011) * The Wild (2006) * The Mighty B (2008-2011) * Catscratch (2005-2007) * Robot and Monster (2012-2015) * The Mr. Men Show (2008-2009) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) * ChalkZone (2002-2008) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) * Rabbids Invasion (2013-present) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2003-2008) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) * The Incredibles (2004) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2009) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016-present) * Mighty Magiswords (2016-present) * Pokemon (1997-present)